A Somber Fate
by Kira Fantome
Summary: Aurelie Chevalier, a survey corps member that serves directly under Levi. Its obvious that she's in love with him, but he's completely oblivious to her feelings. On the 26th expedition will she make it back alive to tell him her feelings? Or will she die in battle against the titans? Rated M for language.
1. Catty

A/N: This is my first AoT/SnK fanfiction. I'm restricting myself to making this three chapters long. But I hope you enjoy the ride. I welcome all your feedback and hope you'll continue this story until the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin or make any profit from this.**

* * *

**Year 835**

Her golden eyes stared at him with hard concentration. She'd always thought that perhaps if she stared long enough, cat ears might appear upon the top of his head. He had always appeared to be slightly catty to her with his indifferent facade, smart-ass attitude and dirty mouth. Especially his eyes, she couldn't quite explain it, but his eyes were very feline. They were an intimidating grey and they weren't very expressive but they were no where near dull. He had black hair that was styled in an undercut. He was short to say the least, of course, not that she could say anything, being she was even smaller than him. The man she was calling catty was none other than Corporal Levi, humanity's strongest soldier. He looked rather young, though his height played a large role in that.

"Aurelie!" She jumped at the sound of her name. Aurelie Chevalier, a twenty year old, petite (midget), single woman with an obvious love interest. She had golden eyes, jet black hair that, when undone, came down to her hips. Though it was often braided and stuffed down the back of her jacket, or flopped over her shoulder. She held the under average height of being 4'10, in which she hated with her entire being. Sure, being small had its perks, but it also was a curse.

"Yes sir!" The golden eyed woman addressed her commanding officer formally, a fist over her heart and an arm behind her back. Though she did it more out of surprise than respect. She was worried that he'd caught her staring.

"You weren't paying much attention when you were cleaning were you, you brat? Look at this fucking mess. Its disgusting." Levi ran a finger over the table, where a small layer of dust had settled.

"Captain Levi! I just dusted the room, or course the table would have a small amount dust on it. I was just about to wipe it down." Aurelie climbed down from the chair she had been previously standing on and took her place next to Levi. She looked up to him, and he looked down at her. Disgust was clearly written on his seemingly young face.

"You're covered in filth, take a step back." He motioned with his hand for her to move but instead she slunk closer.

"A little dust won't kill you captain." Aurelie smirked and reached out to poke his face but he retaliated by placing his hand on her forehead. She continued to reach forward but realized that her arms were to short and his arms were long enough to keep her at bay. "Damn it captain! Once touch won't send you flying into a world of disease or anything."

"I just cleaned myself up and I'll be damned if going to be covered in dirt by some ill mannered woman." Levi sidestepped and watched her stumble forward. Aurelie stuck her tongue out him and he threatened to cut it off. "Erwin wants us." He said suddenly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" She stripped herself of her bandanna, gloves, and apron. Folding them neatly and setting them on the table. Underneath she was dressed for battle. White pants, black button down, brown knee-high boots and a turquoise ribbon that was loosely knotted around the collar of her shirt. Her belts, for the 3D maneuver gear, were already in place. Aurelie brushed past him to exit the dinning area but looked over her shoulder before leaving him to far behind. "Captain... I've been meaning to thank you." She said shyly, "About Azurine. Thank you."

Azurine Chevalier, her younger sister. They joined the the cadets at the same time despite Aurelie being older. That was a long time ago though, neither of them expected to make it this far, but they have. Azurine made a close call on the last expedition that almost cost her life, resulting in Levi saving her life from the deadly grip of a titan. Both of her arms had been broken but that was easy to fix. That had been almost two years prior though, but that wasn't what she was thanking him for. She was thanking him for guaranteeing Azurine's place in his squad even after the accident.

"What the hell are you thanking me for? Get your ass moving." He put his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her out the door. Aurelie chuckled lightly and quickened her pace. They stepped out of the building and were greeted by the rest of the squad, including Azurine. Aurelie's sister looked very similar to the golden eyed woman. But her eyes were a pale sky-blue color and her black hair was boy short and a complete and utter mess. She was taller than her elder sister, meaning she was also taller than the captain. Azurine had a small scar running over her nose and across her left cheekbone. She fashioned her scouting jacket, belts and gear, knee-high brown boots, white pants and a grey t-shirt.

The rest of the squad consisted of Bradan Keegan and Elias Augustine. Braden was a tall, 6'1, lanky man with a face full of freckles but intelligent soft brown eyes. His hair was an unruly dirty blonde. Bradan was smart but he was quiet. He wore the standard soldier outfit but his shirt was a soft beige. Elias was average height, about 5'8. He had chestnut hair, that was tied back into a rat tail, and sea green eyes. He was broad and rather stern looking but he had a soft heart. He also wore the standard outfit but his shirt was a white button down. They all saluted Levi and parted so he could pass through.

They headed for Erwin's office and everyone fell in line behind the captain. Azurine lowered her mouth to Aurelie's ear and whispered, "Flirting with the captain I see. You bad girl." The younger sibling gave a hushed giggle. Aurelie gasped and gave her sister a soft pushed on the shoulder.

"I was doing no such thing." The golden eyed woman mumbled, "Besides, I don't think the captain has an interest in that kind of relationship. Especially in our field of work." Her face fell as she said the last part. But it perked back up when her sister squeezed her shoulder tenderly.

"You never know sis, you've been in love with him for a long time. I doubt he hasn't noticed." Azurine comforted her. A large hand ruffled the top of the short woman's head. Gold eyes looked up to meet green and a small smirk played across Elias's lips. Aurelie smiled back and looked at Bradan who gave her a quick nod in agreement. They all supported their tiny teammate, and close companion.

The team entered Erwin's office and stood in front of him. Arms behind their backs and expressionless faces. "We've been granted permission for the 26th expedition." Erwin stated, his large blonde brows were furrowed in concentration.

"When will we be leaving?" Levi leaned against the corner of his commander's desk. His arms crossed over his chest and his usual frown sat on his lips. Aurelie thought he had a very catty look on his face at that moment.

"In three days we'll leave for Shingashina's gate." His tone was serious and almost sad, yet full of determination for humanity. "Prepare the men."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the briefness of this chapter, I will definitely make the next two lengthier. On another note, some information regarding time frames and such are done completely by estimation. It's not official information. This is also set before Petra's squad with Levi. The time frame more or less after Isabel and Farlan die. I'm also basing Levi's age off of the reports that I've seen stating that he's 34. (Though I'm not sure if that's official either.) That would make him at least nineteen in this.

Aurelie and Azurine Chevalier are French.

Bradan Keegan is Irish.

Elias Augustine is German.


	2. The 26th Expedition

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! And ohmigosh! I'm so happy, I was added to a community. I'm so happy! Yay!  
I have fun writing what Levi says. He really does have a dirty mouth, and he's conscious of it (which makes it even better). So here I am writing all these unnecessary swear words, but they're necessary for Levi. Levi needs them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin or make any profit from this.**

* * *

**Year 835**

The sun peeked over the horizon, and entered the windows. Bathing the empty beds in a fiery orange color that you can only compare to a sunrise. One bed was still occupied and it was never a surprise to find that in wasn't empty. Black hair rolled off the mattress in curly waves, almost touching the wooden floor below. The cabin door opened and soft footsteps padded across the floor. The occupant of the bed curled into a tight ball at the sound. "Get your ass out of bed. How many times do I have to fucking tell you?" Levi ripped the blanket off of Aurelie and threw it over his shoulder. The black haired woman glared at him from over her shoulder but sat up and sighed heavily. She was dressed in a large white shirt. The collar was slipping off her shoulders and the sleeves were way to long. There were worn marks on her shoulder from the 3DMG belts.

"Can I have five more minutes? After that I swear I'll get up." She flopped back onto her pillow and rubbed her eyes.

"You said that ten minutes ago. I was being lenient because you did a good job the last couple days. But enough is enough. Get your ass out of bed before I throw you out of the damn door how you are." He threatened, but he didn't raise his voice. She huffed and sat up again while throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. The shirt rode up her thighs, revealing even more marks from the straps.

"You wouldn't." She stretched and stood. Aurelie looked up at her captain with hazy eyes. Her caught her chin and leaned down.

"You're right. I wouldn't want those shitty brats outside to see you so exposed." She could feel his breath on her lips and it sent a shiver down her spine. Aurelie's face flushed and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"Aurelie!" The golden eyed woman shot out of bed with a flushed face. Her sister looked oddly at her, "What's the matter? Do you have a fever? Your face is red."

"N-no its nothing. I'm fine." She ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Azurine gave her a half smile and put a hand on her hip.

"Well sis, you better hurry. The captain is on his way over and he's in a particularly foul mood today. He may send you out to fight the titans in nothing but your night shirt." The pale eyed girl chuckled at the glare she received, "I'm serious though. But I'll leave you to your devices." Azurine left, the cabin door clicked shut and sent Aurelie flying off the bed in a frenzy. She unfolded her pants, which she grabbed from the end of her bed, and almost fell over trying to pull them on. She flung off her night shirt and slipped on her button down. Aurelie was just starting to button it up when Levi walked in with an irritated grimace.

"Your just now getting dressed? What the fuck were you doing when I woke you up earlier?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot against the floor in an agitated manner. She thought that if he were to have a tail, that it would be the one doing the tapping. Aurelie avoided looking at him, especially after that embarrassing dream she'd just had.

"Um, sleeping?" She shrugged her shoulders and finished buttoning up her shirt. She grabbed her turquoise ribbon and attempted to tie it around her neck. Her ribbon was her most prized possession. She's only been inside of Wall Sina once in her life and that was were she received it. Her captain gave it to her, and tied it in a bow around her neck. She didn't know where he got it, and even if she had asked, Levi wouldn't have told her.

"You're such a pain." He saw her struggling with the ribbon and snatched it out of her hands, "I'll do it. Its suppose to be in a bow, not a knot." Levi straightened her collar and tied the bow. He examined it for a moment, but decided he was content with it and left it alone. "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes. Make sure you've taken care of everything before we leave." He took a step back away from her and turned on his heel. Aurelie let the breath she'd been holding out and blushed excessively. "Aurelie." He said her name but didn't look at her.

"Yes sir?" Her blush toned down and she looked at his back.

"Don't die out there." He said simply, his shoulders tensed slightly.

"I'll try my best not to." She was confused, but she didn't think anything of it. He left her with that, but took one last look at her over his shoulder before he stepped out. Aurelie shrugged and grabbed her comb from night stand behind the headboard. She ran it threw her hair quickly, but not without cursing when ever she found a knot. Aurelie quickly braided it and worked on strapping on her belts. Once she finished making sure they were in place and tight she pulled on her boots and scouting jacket and flew out the door.

Aurelie hoped she wasn't late for breakfast, which she was. She entered the mess hall out of breath and sweating. Azurine waved her down and she collapsed next to her on the bench. Elias handed her a piece of bread, Bradan gave her a cup of water and Azurine gave her a bowl of semi-warm soup. She thanked them all and they shrugged. It was a daily happening. Despite Aurelie being the older sibling, Azurine was more responsible.

"Hey, are you trying something new with your ribbon?" Elias pointed out with his spoon. Aurelie shook her head and answered after she swallowed a mouth full of bread.

"Captain was annoyed with how it looked so he fixed it." She said, but didn't give her burly friend enough time to ask another question before she stuffed more food into her mouth. Aurelie finished up her food at the same time as the rest of her comrades and they left the mess hall together.

* * *

"Sis!" A hushed screeched echoed in her ears, Aurelie jolted awake and looked around. "Captain Levi was glaring at you. You know, you really shouldn't sleep on your horse. Its not that I'm worried that you'll fall off, I'm more worried that Levi is going to push you off." Azurine steered her horse away and maneuvered back into position. Aurelie rubbed her eyes and yawned. Right after breakfast, the brigade had saddled their horses and set of for the gate of Shingashina. But the ride over always bored her, so she mastered the technique of sleeping sitting up on her horse.

"Are we there yet?" The golden eyed woman asked, directing her question more towards Elias who was on her left side. Where as Azurine was on her right, Bradan was behind and Levi was in front next to Hange Zoe.

"Almost. See?" He pointed towards the wall towering above them. The soldiers slowly came to a stop and halted the horses. The stationary guard checked the wall for any close titans and while they waited, the soldiers ears we filled with nothing but harsh words.

_"Another expedition?"_

_"There goes our taxes."_

_"What's the point of going?"_

_"Humanity is better off in the walls."_

Aurelie closed her eyes and held her tongue. Her hands grabbed the reins tighter and her brows furrowed in anger. These people didn't understand. They never would. They were trying to help humanity. All the citizens saw though, were pointless deaths and raised taxes. It irritated her and that irritation didn't go unnoticed by her companions, who in turn also shared the same feelings. The Garrison gave the okay and Erwin shouted for them to open the gates. The higher it raised, the more tense Aurelie became. She hated the walls, and believed full well that one day, humanity would break free from its cage.

"Here we go." Azurine whispered. The horses lurched forward and raced out of the gate, into the unknown outside world. The green cloaks of the survey corps fluttered and flipped, making the brigade seem like one big wave. The survey corps spread out, taking their individual squads and pushing them across the landscape. Aurelie's squad along with Erwin and Hange were in the center guarding the wagons.

The sky was clear and the air was fresh. The movement of the horse beneath her was familiar. Through the hours of the beginning journey, there hadn't seemed to be much titan activity, there were very few flares and the messengers we often sent out came back. Saying that the brigade was intact. So far, it was a seemingly successful expedition. Aurelie relaxed considerably, the day went by smoothly and without incident. Come sunset they gathered in an abandoned village and set up camp. Guards were posted around the perimeter, they were tense and ready for battle.

Meanwhile Aurelie sat around a fire with the rest of her squad including Hange. "I was a little disappointed that we didn't see any action today." Hange said between bites of her rations. Azurine leaned in Bradan's side and Elias sat next to Aurelie, leaning back onto his hands. Levi was situated between Aurelie and Hange.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of your Hange. You're the only person I know that would ask for a titan to find us." Elias shook his head and laughed. It was a deep, rumbling laugh that starts from his stomach.

"I want to know everything there is to know about them. So its natural." Hange smiled and devoured the rest of her rations.

"Well, we should get some rest. We take the next look out." Elias unrolled his sleeping bag and plopped on top of it. Aurelie unrolled hers as well but laid it horizontal to him. She propped her head up on his stomach and clasped her hands together. "Why do you always lay on me?" Elias asked.

"Because, Azurine has Bradan and you're always really warm." Aurelie sighed and looked up to the sky, the stars were elegantly spread across the midnight blue blanket above.

"I guess its fine, as long as I'm of some use to you." He awkwardly patted the top of her head. She felt his breathing slow down and even out. He was asleep within the next five minutes. Aurelie looked over to see Azurine cuddled up into Bradan's back, Hange was stargazing as well and Levi had disappeared. She looked back up to the sky and watched the embers from the fire shoot up and burn out. There was no way Aurelie was going to sleep, she never slept the first night of an expedition. She just didn't feel safe.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this one is longer (I don't know if you could tell that or not) But tell me what you thought! I love feedback!


	3. Sophia

A/N: Well, its the end of my fiction. *Cries in corner* This went by quickly...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin or make any profit from this.**

* * *

**Year 835**

Golden eyes watched the forest intently from atop a roof. Aurelie took a deep breath of morning air, the smell of the forest filled her nose. The trees swayed softly in the early summer breeze. The black-haired woman sighed, and looked down to the forest floor and spotted a beautiful blue bell-shaped flower. She almost expected to hear it ring when the wind brushed past it. She was never much of a flower person, they were delicate and fleeting. They often reminded her of the survey corps.

Aurelie thought back to earlier this morning. Despite that she hadn't slept a wink, she felt energized. Everyone seemed in semi-high spirits. She'd even sparred a bit with Elias after he cracked a short joke about her and Captain Levi. Of course, Aurelie won the sparring match. This morning she'd even spoke a bit about what she planned on doing after the expedition. Aurelie and Azurine had both agreed to go and visit their parents graves. Their father had served in the survey corps when they were younger, and their mother had died of a cold.

"Aurelie!" She heard a shout from her left, Aurelie looked to see Elias waving, "See anything?"

"Not yet! You?" The woman called back. He shook his head and she nodded. The night had been completely silent, it was odd and rather unnerving. She had expected for there to be at least one titan encounter, but there hadn't been any. Only sightings and even those were brief. Aurelie was relieved at first, thanking the stars that there hadn't been any causalities, but now it was eating at her. She didn't feel right, there was this heavy foreboding atmosphere hovering above them.

Aurelie shifted around, she chewed on the inside of her cheek impatiently. She wasn't sure what she should be expecting, only that she should be expecting something. There was a sudden rustling in the forest, the trees shook and the sounds of their snapping trunks reached her ears. Her golden orbs glanced over to Elias but he shook his head, telling her not to move. The movement wasn't headed towards them. Aurelie couldn't take that risk though, she slid off the roof, and landed on her toes. She wasn't going to use the three dimensional maneuver gear if she wasn't sure she needed it.

The black haired woman raced into the forest, she didn't normally look for danger, but she still had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Aurelie heard her comrades cry for her to come back but she ignored him. She boots slapped against the forest floor, but she was light on her feet and didn't make much noise. The further she ran the heavier the air seemed and the quieter the forest became. Aurelie stopped, her breathing a bit labored.

Her eyes flitted around, but there wasn't anything to see. She jogged further and reached a patch of broken trees. There weren't any titans around despite that it had only happened a few minutes prior to her finding it. She turned around to go back but stopped dead when she saw the titan behind her. It had to be at least an thirteen meter, with narrow slightly sunken eyes and a frown. Its dark eyes swiveled down to watch her and she couldn't move, she wasn't sure what to do.

Aurelie took a few steps back but stopped when more titans surrounded the clearing of broken trees. "A-an ambush?" She whispered in disbelief. All of the titans were in the eight to fourteen meter class. They didn't move any further from the tree line, they all simply watched her with mild interest and an intense hunger. She gripped her blades and surveyed her situation. The shortest titan was the chubbiest of them all, and looked the most ravenous. It had to be at least a ten meter titan. She was going to make a move for that one as a starting point and move further into the forest to take care of the rest. Aurelie would not lead them to camp, though they already seemed to know it was there.

The golden eyed soldier took a deep breath and attempted to fire the grappling hooks but soon realized that she wasn't flying through the air like she had expected. She looked at her hand and tightened her grip around the trigger but nothing happened. "A malfunction? But-" She didn't have time to finish her surprised rambling before she glanced up to see that the titans had started moving in on her. "Shit." Was all she had time to mumble before they descended upon her. Bloodstained appendages all grabbed for her at once but Aurelie wasn't having it. The petite woman readied her blades and struck when they closed in, she cut of her opponents' fingers and dodged out of the way. Weaving in between their grabby hands.

She jerked around until she out maneuvered her enemies. Once Aurelie escaped the horde of hands she slashed the heels of the closest titan. It collapsed forward, falling onto its comrades. She jumped onto it and raced up its back hoping to make it to its neck before titan's heels regenerated. Once Aurelie reached the nape of the neck she slashed a hunk out of it. After the deed was done, she made a run for it. But she was cut short when the titans under her victim started moving. They dug their way out rather quickly and went after her again. Aurelie bit her lip and made a run for it but chubby hands encased her body.

Her face fell, and her eyes widened but she wasn't giving up yet. Only one of her arms were free, she attempted to stab its arm but from how she was grabbed it was nearly impossible. She couldn't twist around and she didn't have enough room to kick her way out. Aurelie was trapped and had no way to get out. She was raised high and when she looked down all she saw was teeth and the terrifying inside of the titan's mouth. Aurelie kicked her legs but it was no use, the titan's teeth bit down onto her left leg and sunk into her flesh. Biting cleanly through her femur bone. Screams clawed out of her throat and tears streamed down her face. She bit her lip and thrust her arm forward, successfully throwing her blade into the titan's right eye.

The beast dropped her but she never hit the ground. Aurelie was engulfed into a titan's mouth, her hips down were dangling while her torso was snuggling sitting between the titan's teeth. The petite woman struggled to get away but the titan slowly bit down. She cried out when she heard her flesh being ripped into. But suddenly she was pulled free when the titan's mouth went lax. Arms wrapped around her and she felt the familiar jerking of the 3D maneuver gear.

"Aurelie!" She heard Elias's voice. Aurelie looked up and could see sweat running down his face. His bright green eyes had nothing but worry in them.

"Oh, you saved me. I thought I was a goner for sure." The woman suppressed a cough. She winced when her tall friend landed in a tree tall enough to avoid the titans. "Hey Elias. I don't think I can be a soldier anymore. I kind of lost a leg. How unattractive." She tried to sound like she was fine but the look on his face was telling her that she was anything but fine.

"You're so stupid! I told you not to go! Why didn't you listen to me!?" He shook of his jacket and tied it above her left knee in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know. I just had this bad feeling." She coughed again and tried to sit up but ended up leaning back onto her elbows. Her eyes found the fight that her comrades were in. Her captain slashing titan after titan along with Bradan and Azurine. "Do think the captain is angry?"

"Livid is more like it." Elias bit his bottom lip and looked at her torso. Blood seeped out from unseen wounds and Aurelie's skin was deathly pale. The green eyed man wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't a medic.

"I guess I'm not surprised..." Her voice came out in a heavy sigh. Her vision was becoming slightly hazy around the edges. "Hey Elias, lets retire after this. I want to wake up whenever I feel like it and not have to worry about whether I'm going to die today or not. I want to wake up to loving kisses from my husband and hugs from a child that I love with my entire being. I want to live worry free, I don't want to worry about dying." Blood rose in her throat and she coughed it up, it spilled over her lips and ran down her chin. "Forgive me Elias. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked back at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

Azurine and Bradan landed behind Aurelie and Levi behind Elias. "Sis, what were you doing!? Why didn't you use your gear!?" Azurine knelt down and gripped her sister's shoulders.

"Ah, the trigger was jammed. I think its broken." Aurelie lifted her hand to inspect the blood covered blade and attempted to move the triggers but they seemed stuck. "I wonder why it malfunctioned?" Her hand dropped back down to her side.

"Sis we need to get you back." Azurine looked at Elias, who nodded and moved to pick Aurelie up. But the golden eyed woman stopped him.

"Captain." Levi looked at her. Aurelie untied her ribbon and reached to give it to him, "Please take this before it gets dirty." All he did was nod, but he took the ribbon from her small hand. Elias scooped her up and they flew back to camp, the suddenness and the jerking from the 3DM gear constantly made her wince. She felt tired, and she was tempted to close her eyes but Elias told her not to. That she had to do what ever it took to stay awake. He told her to talk to him, about anything. "I've always wanted a daughter, and if I ever have one I think I'll name her Sophie or Sophia? What one do you like better?" She asked him.

"I think I like Sophia." Aurelie nodded in agreement.

"Me too." She murmured, her eye lids drooped and she slowly started giving into the slumber that beckoned her.

"Stay awake! We're almost there." He purposefully jostled her a bit.

"I'm okay. I'm just going to take a short nap. I'll be fine." She reached up and touched his face, "Don't worry." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hand fell away. She went completely limp, her lips parted and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Her face was ashen and her lips were almost a soft purple instead of their bright pink. Elias tried to believe that she was still alive, that she was asleep. But it was all for nothing. When they reached camp, he soon realized that the that small light of hope he had been holding onto, was nothing, because it was to late. In few short minutes that it had taken to defeat the titans and for her to joke about what she would do after all of this, she had been whisked away by the cold hands of death.

* * *

They all stood in front of the freshly dug grave, a single flower had been placed upon it. The squad had abandoned their military uniforms and were dressed in their civilian clothes. Bradan had his arm draped around Azurine's shoulders as she cried into his side. Elias stood silently, hie gaze distant and dull. Levi stared at the turquoise ribbon in his hand. "I don't know what I should do with it." He said flatly. Bradan and Azurine looked at him, surprise etched into their features.

"Keep it. S-sis would have wanted you to have it." The pale eyed woman tried to say calmly.

"It was a gift, you aren't suppose to get the gift back once you give it." Levi's grey gaze found the youngest Chevalier siblings, "That's not how this fucking works."

"She loved you." Elias blurted out. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I know." Was Levi's reply.

"Why couldn't you have just told her that you had no interest in her. That you had no interest in giving back the love that she wanted. That she deserved?!" Elias turned towards his captain, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"I'm not sure." Levi made eye contact. The black haired man grabbed Elias's hand and shoved the ribbon into it. "Take it." With that, Levi turned away and left the grieving trio. Elias watched his captain's back, his fingers wrapped around the ribbon. He also left, leaving only Bradan and Azurine.

* * *

Azurine and Bradan retired from the military and got married not much later. They moved to Shingashina and lived a quiet life. In the year 843, they had a daughter they named Sophia Aurelie. A year later, they died in the breach of wall Maria.

Elias Augustine went missing a week after Aurelie Chevalier's funeral. He was never heard from again.

* * *

A/N: Well. That's the last chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? Review! Please and Thank you!


End file.
